


Let Me Help You

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, Stubborn Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Thomas has to force Madison to go to the hospital. (Medical, not psych. In case anyone has triggers pertaining to that like me.)





	Let Me Help You

Jefferson woke up in the middle of the night to Madison’s harsh coughing.

“Mads, you ok?”

Madison waved him off breathing heavily.

“Yeah, just go back to sleep.”

Jefferson sat up and put his palm over his forehead. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a temporal thermometer. There was no use in using one orally when he was coughing this hard. He sat next to him and pressed it to his temple.

“Jemmie, you need to go to the hospital. Like, now.”

Madison rolled over on his other side and closed his eyes.

“Just go back to sleep, Thomas. I’m fine.”

Jefferson got out of bed and grabbed the phone.

“James Madison, you’re running a fever of 105°F. Either you’re coming willingl, or I’m calling an ambulance and you’re going that way.”

He still refused, so Jefferson dialed 911.

*911 what is your emergency?”

My boyfriend is running a 105°F fever and refuses to let me take him to the hospital. He’s been sick for a while.

Alright sir, what is your name, his name, and address?

I’m Thomas Jefferson, and he’s James Madison. I live on…*

He gave her the address and sat back down on the bed.

*Alright sir, we’re sending an ambulance. Sit tight, ok? Update me if something else happens.

Ok, thank you.*

He waited for a few minutes, keeping an eye on Madison until he noticed he wasn’t moving.

“Mads? Madison?”

He got up and made sure he was still breathing. The operator on the other side of the line spoke up.

*Sir, what’s going on?

He’s still breathing, but just lost consciousness.

Ok sir, they should be there any minute.*

After a few minutes, he heard the wailing of the sirens and ran to the front door, opened it, and let the paramedics into his room. They got Madison on a gurney and started an IV before they put him in the ambulance. Jefferson got on with him and they made their way to the hospital. Madison slowly came to mostly.

“Thomas, where the hell am I?”

He held his hand.

“You’re in an ambulance on the way to the hospital.”

Madison looked at him confused.

“But, why?”

Thomas gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

“You have a very high fever, and you blacked out for a few minutes.”

Madison stopped asking questions and just stared at the ceiling. They were at the hospital soon and Jefferson followed them to a room. They transferred James to a hospital bed. The paramedics filled in the staff, and a nurse came in and took his vitals. 

“130/80 mmHg, which is high blood pressure. 110 bpm, high heart rate. 104°F. Sweetie do you feel chilly at all?”

Madison nodded and brought one of his hands to his head.

“What the fuck…”

Jefferson sat down next to his bed and held the other one.

“It’s ok, Jemmie. They’ll figure it out.”

The nurse shined a penlight in his eyes and he immediately turned away.

“Back off, that hurts my head and my eyes.”  
She wrote on the clipboard and got him a warm blanket.

“Another nurse will be in to draw some blood in a few minutes, sit tight. If you need us just hit the call light.”

She walked out and closed the door. Thomas gently massaged his forehead and neck. Madison was in tears, which barely ever happens when he’s sick.

“I know it hurts, Jemmie. They’ll be back soon.”

A few minutes later another nurse came in set down her phlebotomy basket and went over to his bed.

“Do you want me to see if I can give you something for the pain?”

Jefferson just nodded.

“Please. He’s in so much pain.”

Madison whimpered out a yes and she left to go talk to the doctor. She came back a minute later and pushed the pain medication straight into his IV.

“I’ll let that start working and I’ll come back.”

Madison started to untense as the medication numbed the horrible pain in his head and neck.

“Good god, that was some of the worst pain I’ve ever felt…”

Thomas gently squeezed his hand as the nurse came back in and drew some of his blood. Madison just ignores it and falls asleep. The nurse left after and a few minutes later the doctor came in.

“James Madison?”

Jefferson gestured at his sleeping boyfriend. He stroked his hair and stood up.

“Wake up, love. The doctor needs to figure out what’s wrong.”

Madison grumbled unhappily but opened his eyes slightly. The doctor sat on his spinny chair and pulled up his charts on the computer. 

“So it looks like you may have meningitis. We’re going to have to perform a spinal tap. It shouldn’t take that long, but you can’t move.”

Madison sighed weakly.

“Yeah, ok.”

He was sedated and within 30 minutes the procedure was over. Once he came to, the doctor came back with results.

“You do have meningitis, but we’re going to start you on antibiotics. You’ll be discharged a little bit later.”

He left and Thomas sat next to his boyfriend, gently rubbing his shoulder since he didn’t want to touch his back.

“You’re so strong, Mads.”

He cracked a goofy smile and flexed his free arm.

“Hell yeah I am.”

Thomas started laughing.

“Lay down, Jemmie. You need to be resting.”

Madison rolled his eyes and laid back down.

“Fine. Only for you though.”

He went back to sleep for a few hours before he was discharged from the hospital with instructions on taking the antibiotics. They went home and Madison went back to bed.

“Madison, you really should get up and save the sleeping for tonight.”

He gave him a look and got back in bed anyway.

“I’m exhausted, ok?”

Jefferson climbed into bed next to him and snuggled him.

“Fine, but I’m staying with you.”

Madison pulled him close and fell asleep. Jefferson wanted to kiss him so badly, but he couldn’t afford to get the same infection. So he just stroked his cheek and smiled softly.

“I love you, Jemmie. You’re mine.”


End file.
